Secrets of the Past, and Revealing of the Future
by GreenShadows
Summary: Kagome can see the future in her dreams. But there is a problem. The dreams are not clear. Who is the boy that lives across the street? What does have to do with the man in her dreams?AU Rated PG-13 for Kagome and Sango's tempers, and Inu pottymouth
1. Dreaming of the Future

Disclaimer: I.do.not.own.any.thing. That was harder than I thought.  
  
This is my first fic, so people I would so appreciate it if I could have  
  
all the comments you can give, I don't care if they are good or bad (but I  
  
do hope there good). I would also like you to email me if I'm taking to  
  
long to update, since I hate it when people don't update their stories, and  
  
it would really suck if I turned into something I hate. I don't know if I'm  
  
to good a writer, so comments are totally welcome. Well I've talked to  
  
long, on with the story.  
  
Secrets of the Past and Revealing of the Future  
  
Chapter 1: Dreaming of the Future  
  
Boxes. Boxes and more boxes. It seamed to be the only thing that she could see. They seemed to make a pathway. The only place she could go was straight ahead...into the boxes. So she walked, until she saw something. No, it was a person, a boy no less. 'It looks like.'  
  
"Kouga? Kouga!!!!" He didn't turn around. He just kept on walking, as if he hadn't heard her. She began to run after him. "Kouga!!!" She ran after him until there was a clearing. That was when he turned around and smiled. After that he disappeared into the darkness, and all the boxes caved in on her.  
  
Kagome shot up like a bullet; sweat made her nightgown stick to her body. "It felt so real." ' Something bad is ganna happen. Mabey I should call Kouga. No, it's to late, or would it be early, to call him now.' She thought while looking at the green digital clock that read 3:43 am. 'I guess it's no big deal, I'll just talk to him on our date tomorrow.' With that thought she fell into a very uneasy sleep.  
  
Beep!!!Beep!!!Beep!!!Beep!!!Be~~  
  
Kagome's alarm clock was slammed against the nearest wall by the biggest non-early-bird of the century. No, correction, millennium. (AN: You can only guess who that is. Well for the people who are as slow as I am, it's Kagome. I am fully serious. My friends say that one-day people in white coats are ganna show up at school and take me away. They always tell me that when that happens, don't fight 'em cause I hate shots. I don't think that would happen to a person who's picture in your school yearbook is under the name of the guy hate, but his name is just fine since they put his name down twice. Under my name and his. Damn Chris. Wait, that could happen to me. Now I feel depressed. If the rest of this chapter sucks, I blame you for reminding me. Enough stupid babble, back to the story. ) Kagome dragged herself out of bed, into the shower, into her clothes, and down stairs for breakfast. "Good morning honey." "Mom, I don't eat honey in the morning."  
  
Ring!!!!Ring!!!!!Ring!!!! "Would you get the phone honey." "Mom, I know that Sota is a brat, but I don't think that he would put honey on the phone." Mrs.Higurashi pull out a small foghorn from under the table and pressed the button. HOOOONNNNKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!! Kagome's eyes snapped all the way open. "Now, would you please go get the phone Kagome?" "Sure mom."  
  
Kagome stalked her way to the phone. "Hello?" "Hi, Kagome." "Hi, Kouga. Ummm, are you ok?" Kagome wasn't sure how to phrase her question. She isn't sure what the dream meant, so she just asked if he was okay. "Yah, I'm fine. But I have something to tell you." "What?" "Well we can't go on that date." "Well that's okay, we can just go another time." "We can't do that." Why not?" 'Is he braking up with me. Oh god.' "Well, it's because I'm moving."  
  
AN: Well first chapter. I guess I'll be one of those with short chaps. Oh  
  
well. No biggy. Don't forget, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Thank you very  
  
much and have a nice day. 


	2. Kagome’s Anger, and Sango’s Driving

Disclaimer: I.do.not.own.any.thing. That was harder than I thought.  
  
Well, like I said in the last chapter, tell me what you think. Good or bad,  
  
any suggestions. Well I wont babble on like I did last time. So on with the  
  
story.  
  
Chapter 2: Kagome's Anger, and Sango's Driving  
  
"What do you mean your moving?!"  
  
"It means what it means. I'm gonna be moving. In fact I'm leaving tonight. I'm not to sure if a long distance relationship is gonna workout. So, I think that we should brake-up."  
  
Kagome didn't know what to say. 'He's braking-up with me. He's moving away. Wait, the dream, with the boxes, and how he disappeared. The boxes falling on me must have been a depression thing. He broke-up with me.'  
  
"Kagome? Are you okay?"  
  
"That's a dumb ass question!! I can't believe you!!! You chose your last day here to tell me this!! Your lucky your moving or your life would have been a living hell. I mean, I can understand how you have to move and a brake-up is probably the best idea. BUT WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!!!!! YOU KNOW WHAT, I DON'T EVEN WAN'T TO TALK TO YOU ANYMORE!!! Good bye Kouga, have a nice life, except if my dreams come true than you wont have much fun when the plane lands...IN THE OCEAN!!!!!!! I hate you. Good bye."  
  
BANG!!!  
  
Kagome slammed the phone back on the machine. 'He broke-up with me. THAT ASS HOLE!!!!!' "I'll kill 'em. Kouga is so dead!!!! I'm not letting the dream come true. I may be pissed off but no depression for me. Nope. I'm depression-less."  
  
"Kagome, what's all the yelling about?"  
  
"Kouga broke-up with me. He's moving. He's leaving tonight."  
  
"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. You can cry, it's ok to cry."  
  
" No. I'm strong. I can handle it."  
  
"Ok. Hay, how about this. Why don't you invite Sango over instead of going out with the soon-to-be-dead guy. You to can rent all the movies you want. And lots of ice cream to."  
  
"Thanks mom." "Any time dear."  
  
"Sango, your gonna be late!"  
  
"I'm coming mom!!" Sango chanted in her head, praying that it would make her get there faster.  
  
'Gotta hurry gotta hurry gotta hurry gotta hurry gotta hurry gotta hurry'  
  
Sango ran down the stairs at 3000 mph, grabbed the waffle, ran out the door, and jumped in her car, and speed of to school going at least 4000 mph or more. I'll tell yah, this girl is the most screwed up and lucky driver you will ever meet. Girl starts goin' down a one way road, and all of the very nice, generous (smart, and get out the way if they want to live longer) people pull over and apologies for being on the wrong side of the road (gives Sango the birdy while screaming, "Fuck you, learn to drive.").  
  
"I made it. I made it. I made it. I made it. I made it. I ma~~~ Hi Kag."  
  
"Hi Sango. Guess what happened to me. Kouga is moving, he called me morning and told me, he's leaving tonight, and he broke-up with me. THE ASS HOLE TOLD ME ALL THIS JUST THIS MORNING. HE'S LUCKY HE AINT COMIN' TO SCHOOL OR I'D HAVE HOJO KICK THE SHIT OUT OF HIM!!!! Oh yeah, and can you sleep over tonight?"  
  
"Yah, we can eat lots of ice cream and watch all the movies we could possibly think of except of romance. THAT ASS HOLE BROKE-UP WITH YOU!!! FUCK HOJO, I'LL KILL HIM MY SELF!!!!"  
  
"We better get to class."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later that day after school ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mom, Sango is coming over at 4:30, okay!"  
  
"All right dear! Oh, I have something to tell you. You know were Kouga used to live. Well the Sentens will be living there for now on. I hear that there is a young boy, around your age. I hear he's very handsome." Kagome's jaw dropped like a sack of potatoes when she heard someone was already moving into Kouga house. 'I HATE the Sentens. I hope they all die on the plane with Kouga. Stealin' my man's home. Wait, he aint my man anymore that bastard, and it's not his house anymore, the bastards moved. I wander what this teenage Senten looks like.' "Will he be going to my school?" "Yep"  
  
'yeah!!!! I hope he's hot.'  
  
Ding-Dong  
  
"I'll get it!!"  
  
"Hay Sango."  
  
"You'll never believe it if I told you."  
  
"Believe what?"  
  
"It's Kouga, he's~~~~~"  
  
AN: Oh, aint that an evil ass thing to do.  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!  
  
"Don't mess with insane woman. Someone help!!!!!!!!!" Says a man in a with  
  
coat.  
  
"What did you do to him?!" yells one hell of a brave soul to say that to  
  
KataGirl the insane one.  
  
"I didn't want to go back to the place with the white walls until I finish  
  
my story."  
  
"HHHHHEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screams the brave ass soul  
  
running for her life, trying to get away from KataGirl the insane one.  
  
"As always. REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!! Thank you and have a nice day," 


	3. How Much He Cares

Disclaimer: I.do.not.own.any.thing. That was harder than I thought.  
  
KataGirl the insane one is back from her cliffhanger and ready to write.  
  
Ink is ganna fly peoples. No, wait. I'm typing this on a computer so how  
  
can ink fly? Oh well, I'll just throw some later. Now, on with the story.  
  
(And if you want to know, I did let the guy in the white coat go. He kept  
  
on yelling crazy!!CRAZY!! CRAZY!! So I sent him back. I think that they're  
  
to afraid to come here now.) Now, seriously on with the story.  
  
Chapter 3: Say Hello to Kouga (Duck!! She's gonna Blow)  
  
"You wouldn't believe it if I told you."  
  
"Believe what?"  
  
"It's Kouga, he's been in a car accident."  
  
"W-w-w-w-what. H-h-h-he's b-b-been in a c-c-c-car accident?" 'My poor Kouga. I'll kill him for making me worry like this. I hope he's okay.'  
  
"Kagome? Are you okay? I mean, do you want to go down and see him?"  
  
"Yah. Yah, I do but you have to go with me."  
  
"Okay, I'll go tell your mom, and you go get ready."  
  
"Okay" Kagome started walking up the stairs to her room. 'What do I say when I see him. I told him that I wanted him to die. I was so mad, just a minute ago. Do I love him? If I worry this much after thinking such horrible things than I must love him. Or can it not be possible that I love him because I thought and said such horrible things. I just don't know.'  
  
~~~~~15 minutes later, when Kagome was ready to go~~~~~  
  
"Do you need a ride honey?"  
  
"No, I'm ok mom. Sango will drive."  
  
"Okay. Have fun." (AN: Kagome got her "Clue-less" jeans from her mom)  
  
Sango jumped into her car, and Kagome sluggishly followed suit.  
  
When she turned on the car, the music began blasting, but when Sango saw Kagome's face she turned it off. "Well be there soon. Do you know what you're gonna say?"  
  
"No. But I figure that I'll just say what I feel when I get there. And besides, even if I know what I was gonna say, I'd probably just change my mind and say something else when I get there. I mine as well just think of something else for the time being."  
  
"You know, being as mindless as you are, you can come up with very smart things to say."  
  
"Thank-you. I think."  
  
"Well, we're here." Sango said as she pulled into the hospital parking lot.  
  
"Yah. We're here." "Oh god. What do I say? Okay, I'll just do what I said I would do in the car. I'll make it up as I go along.'  
  
SWUSH went the hospital automatic-doors.  
  
SWUSH went the elevator-doors when they opened and closed.  
  
DING it went when the button was pushed.  
  
SWUSH went the doors when they opened again.  
  
"I can't do this" Kagome turned around when she was near the door.  
  
"We came all the way down here to see him, you're not leaving now. There's no reason for you not to see him. All you are doing is visiting a friend, that's all this is, visiting a friend."  
  
"Okay" Kagome slowly turned around, closed her eyes, and reached for the door handle.  
  
"Oh, baby are you ok." Asked a sweet seductive voice. 'Wait. That came from inside....KOUGA'S ROOM!!!!!!' Kagome's eyes snapped open to their full extent.  
  
"I'll be fine as long as you stay with me"  
  
Kagome's hand quickly retreated from the doorknob and back to her side. Kagome's face was so red that it looked like it was gonna blow. She was pissed.  
  
"Lets go Sango." Kagome dragged Sango to the elevator.  
  
"Kagome what the hell are you doing?!"  
  
"We're getting away form here, and don't yell or he'll hear you."  
  
"What are you talking about? Who will hear us?"  
  
"Kouga. I heard a girl in there, and trust me by the sound of her voice I could tell two things:  
  
1: She was not only there to talk and 2: It was Kikyo. "That bitch. But how do you know Kouga would have done anything?"  
  
"I'll be fine as long as you stay with me," Kagome said in a very un-Kouga like voice, but Sango got the point. "Oh. Well don't need him any ways. As far as I heard, a hot guy is moving in next-door to you."  
  
"You're right of course. Come on. Let's go back to my place."  
  
AN: Well, that's another chapter. Hope you liked it. No body tied up this  
  
time."Get her!!!!!!! I found her!!!!!!!!" "Oh god, I gatta go, they found  
  
me. REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!! Thank-you very much, and have a nice day. AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Stay away from me!!!!!!"  
  
"I got her!!!!"  
  
"Get off of me!!!!!"  
  
"She kicked me"  
  
"Bye" ^_* (the * is a black eye) 


	4. Ladies’ Night

Disclaimer: I.do.not.own.any.thing. That was harder than I thought.  
  
Hi peoples. I'm back. And yes, I am still alive. Those people lost sight of  
  
me a few blocks back. Thank god for laptops. Well I better get started  
  
before they find me. So on with the story.  
  
Chapter 4: Ladies' Night  
  
"Okay, so what movies do you want?" Sango asked a very thoughtful Kagome (AN: This is a very rare sight, I promise you.)  
  
"Ummmmmmmm, how about horror and mystery and a movie with a lot of gore. But it has to have a lot of guys that are getting killed, cause it's not to easy to picture Kouga in the spot of the girl."  
  
"You are really mad at him?"  
  
"Hell yeah. The fact that he was in the same room with my archrival pisses me off but 'I will be as long as you stay with me'? I'm going to be picturing that I'm in Michael Mires place."  
  
"Okay then, lots of horror."  
  
~~~~~ Kagome's house after movie shoping~~~~~  
  
"Are you girls really gonna watch all these movies?" Mrs. Higurashi asked while looking at the movie covers.  
  
"Yep. Hey Sango lets go make some popcorn."  
  
"All right. Hey, are you still mad that Kouga is moving?" Sango asked while walking to the kitchen.  
  
"After what he did? I really don't give a shit. I hope he dies in a plane crash."  
  
"You're going to miss him so much."  
  
Kagome broke down in tears. "I can't believe that he would do this to me. No, I can't believe that he would do that with Kikyo. God, why did this have to happen to me?"  
  
"I'm sorry Kag. What do you want to do? We can watch the movies now. But just remember there's always a Miroku for a back up. I don't think that he would turn and chick down."  
  
"Don't say it like that, you're making me feel cheap. And I don't think that I'm that desperate. Plus you're suppose to go out with him, not me."  
  
"Kag, there's no need for insults now, not including Kouga. Miroku is an okay person."  
  
"Says the one who likes him."  
  
"That's all right, girls gotta blow off some steam."  
  
"No, it's not the steam, it's the truth. You know you like him if you'll admit it or not."  
  
"I do n~~"  
  
"Sango and Miroku sitting' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes a grope, than comes another, then if Miroku gets his wish you'll need a baby- sitter."  
  
"That's not funny. Can I use your phone?"  
  
"Yah, sure."  
  
Sango walked over to the phone. BEEP BEEP BEEP-BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Miroku. I just wanted to tell you that Kagome likes you, Bye."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I told Miroku that you liked him." Sango stated like it was the most obvious question (AN: It was.).  
  
"10.9.8.7.6.5.4.3.2.1.. I'm calm, I'm calm."  
  
"Oh would you relax. I don't think he took it seriously."  
  
RING!!!! RING!!!!  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello Kagome my love."  
  
BANG!!!  
  
"He didn't take it seriously my ass!!"  
  
"Oops, sorry."  
  
"OOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPSSSSSS!!!!!!! I can't believe you!!!!!!"  
  
"Let's just go watch the movies."  
  
"Okay, but tomorrow morning you are calling him and telling the truth."  
  
"Fine, I'll tell him that you don't like him."  
  
"No. You'll tell him that I don't like him, but you do."  
  
"WHAT!!!! No fuckin' way."  
  
"Fine I aint talking to you then."  
  
"Fine!!! I'll tell him. Touchy, touchy.  
  
Well, yet another short chapter done. And remember  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Thank-you  
  
very much, and have a nice day. 


	5. First Time Meeting in the 'Other World'

Disclaimer: I.do.not.own.any.thing. That was harder than I thought.  
  
All right. I'm back, and I have no black eye. YEAH!!!! Ok, well I don't  
  
have anything to say so on with the story.  
  
Chapter 5: First Time Meeting in the World  
  
**Light. Lots of it. A very bright light not in her eyes but surrounding her. Than she saw Sango. She ran up to her but Sango did not notice. Then, Sango just disappeared. She turned around and saw Miroku mabey 10 feet in front of her. He had this happy look on his face, and so did Sango before she disappeared. Then, all went black and all she could see was Miroku and Sango (who had now reappeared). Their smiles were gone and there looks sad and mad at the same time. After that, they walked away in opposite directions, not looking at each other or agnoledging her existence. Once Sango and Miroku here completely out of the picture, all went gray including herself and her clothing. Sango and Miroku reappeared. They were standing together looking happy, but they seemed weary of each other as if they were trying to not argue and just ignoring each other.**  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open when she felt someone sitting on her stomach. Looking at the person on top of her, and seeing that it was Sango, pushed her off her stomach.  
  
"You've got a call to make." Kagome said without thinking about what happened in the dream (AN: I'm sure you all can guess what the dream was about, and if you have no idea don't feel bad I wouldn't know is I hadn't written it).  
  
"What. What are you talking about?"  
  
"You are calling Miroku and telling him that I don't like him, and that you do."  
  
"I'm not doing that!!!!!"  
  
"Don't yell. My head hurts."  
  
"I'm doing it." Sango stated as if her mind was made up and would not change.  
  
Kagome got mad. "You told him that I like, when I don't, and plus, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LIKES HIM!!!!!!!! Oh my head. The pain. Look at this Sango, you're putting me through pain."  
  
"Fine I'll call him. But don't make me tell him I like him."  
  
"Fine." Kagome said with a yawn.  
  
~~~~~Later, after the 1HOUR talk!!~~~~~  
  
Sango opened the door of Kagome's room were she had been and found Kagome sleeping on the floor.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome! Kagome get up!!!"  
  
Kagome shot up. "That was a very....interesting dream."  
  
"What did you dream about?"  
  
"Ummmmm.. an elephant was cheating on his wife she was a very mean mouse. He was cheating on her with a cheetah. When she found out, she was so mad. "Who could you do this to me!!" wife mouse yelled. "Two reasons, 1: I don't like you, 2: I'm afraid of you."  
  
"OOOOOHHHHHHHH, lunch." Then the cheetah ate the mouse. The end."  
  
"Okay. Well Miroku and I are going out, in fact I need to go now and get ready for our date. Bye."  
  
"Bye" Kagome said with out thinking. She was to busy thinking about her real dream.  
  
~~~~~Kagome's dream sequence~~~~~  
  
**It was dark like almost all of her dreams. Then a spotlight appeared, making it so that you could see a black blob looking thing. When she walked towards it she could tell that it was a person. But on closer inspection, she could see that it was a boy. Not just a boy, a very good- looking one. He had silver-white hair and had dog-like ears on the top of his head. It was strange. You would think that seeing someone with ears like that you would freak out, but she didn't. The boy seemed to notice how she wasn't afraid of him and walked up to her. She didn't move. She stood there and watched as he got closer and closer. When he was right in front of her she asked, "Who are you?"  
  
"You will meet me in the real world soon. I promise" He bought his hand up and caressed her cheek.  
  
This seemed strangely formiliure, so she did not pull away. "What do you mean the real world?"  
  
"You have no training. Do you understand why you have the dreams you have?"  
  
"I understand that I can see the future through the dreams I have."  
  
"I will have to teach about this place myself. I will start to show you tonight."  
  
"But I still don't understand. I have never been able to understand my dreams. How do I know that this isn't just another future telling thing? And do I know that I can trust you. This has happened before. A little flea thing came started to teach me. I didn't have much time to learn at all. Some weird thing came in a baboon thing and killed him. I never got to learn really anything about this place. All I was told was that I belonged here. I've been told that I was born here or something and that I have no idea of the power that I have. It said that it needed me or something. I've tried to forget it and my ability but I can't. I have no idea with I just told you that."  
  
"You told me because we both have the ability, and we have meet a long time ago. I think that already know why you can trust me, you just don't remember. And I'm not just another dream of the future because people in our dreams don't talk to us."  
  
"Oh." Kagome had this very innocent and puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Well I must go. Bye. I'll see you tonight then?"  
  
"Yeah." Kagome stated with a very dazed look.  
  
With that, he disappeared like every thing else in this world.  
  
Then she woke up.**  
  
~~~~~End of dream sequence~~~~~  
  
"I feel like I know him so well. I will start to learn about the world again..and with him." Kagome had a very weird smile on her face. It dropped from her face, and morphed in to a questioning look.  
  
'He said that we would meet in the real world. But that's here. And he said that he has the same ability. He knows all about the world. Is we old like the flea was? He doesn't look that old. Oh well.'  
  
"YAWWWWNNNNN. I'm tired."  
  
Kagome went to bed not noticing the eyes that were on her. 


	6. Training Begins

Disclaimer: I.do.not.own.any.thing. That was harder than I thought.  
  
All right. I've got nothing to say, so on with the story.  
  
Chapter 6: Training Begins, and Some Secrets Revealed  
  
"KAAAAGGGGOOOOOMMMMEEEEEEE!!!! It' time for dinner!" Sota yelled.  
  
"What? I'm coming!! Uuufffff" Kagome tried getting out of bed but her sheets acted as restraints.  
  
"Owww. Yawn!! So tired." Kagome started walking to the dinning room were Sota and her mother were eating. " Wakie, wakie sleepy head."  
  
"Sota, would you just shout up."  
  
"Touchy, touchy."  
  
"Grrrrrrrr" Sota's mouth flew shut so that he could keep his life and not have his insane sister take it away.  
  
Kagome quickly ate her dinner, excused herself and ran up to her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'll never fall asleep" Kagome wined, at around 11 PM which is 4 hours after she had lain down. Kagome did eventually fall asleep.  
  
~~~~~ Inside 'Other World' ~~~~~  
  
Kagome sat-up from her sleeping position on the floor.  
  
"Well. I'm here." She said to nobody....she thought.  
  
"It took you long enough." The boy with the long silver hair said walking up to her.  
  
"Well, I had problems falling asleep"  
  
"You can make yourself fall asleep so that you can enter 'Other World'."  
  
"I didn't know that. How do you do it?" Kagome asked with a really excited smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Well, you just have to want to, and be able to center your powers on entering 'Other World'."  
  
"But I don't know how to do that."  
  
"That's because you are not in control of your powers yet."  
  
"Well, let's start getting them in control. Hay, ummmmmmmm. What's your name?"  
  
"Call me Eshii (I don't know why I picked that, I just did)."  
  
"Okay Eshii, when can we start my training?" Kagome asked, while standing up and walking towards him.  
  
"When ever you want?" Eshii said in a very calm and kind voice.  
  
"How about now?"  
  
"All right."  
  
"So what do we do? Can we start on concentration?"  
  
"Yeah. Okay, so what you do is think about your powers. This may be hard to understand. Think about what you can do, you abilities. I can't really explain it. This is something that you can't do outside of 'Other World' until you've you got it down perfect. You can do it here because our powers are heightened here."  
  
"Okay." Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated real hard.  
  
"I think you did it." Eshii said. He had a slight surprised sound in his voice. Kagome had begun to glow green.  
  
"This is weird." Kagome said.  
  
"I know. I can't believe that we're the same color."  
  
"What are you talking about?'  
  
"There are only ten of us, and each of us are meant to have different colors." Eshii began to glow green. "But we glow the same color. Both of us are green. I don't understand this. Is it possible for our powers to be exactly the same?"  
  
"Ummmmmmmmmm, Eshii. It must be possible if it is happening." Kagome said walking up to him. Their powers seemed to intertwine. It looked like it scared Eshii, and he stopped the flow of his power.  
  
"Do you know what we, and the others with our powers are called?" Eshii asked, as he sat on the floor with his back facing Kagome.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We are called the Okeigyra. You couldn't call us an ancient race cause it's not possible for any more or less then ten of us to be alive at one time. When one of us dies, their soul enters a baby when it sleeps for the first time after its delivery, and then their souls fuse together. Then every time it falls asleep, it enters 'Other World' if it likes it or not, until it has enough training to control its powers. That's what happened to me, and all of the Okeigyra. All but you. When you were born, a woman Okeigyra, a very strong one at that, died and you two fused souls the first time you fell asleep after your birth. But the weird thing was, you never came to 'Other World'." Eshii seemed to have spaced out. Kagome sat beside him and asked,  
  
"Does anyone know why I didn't?" Eshii turned his head and looked down at her.  
  
"Only one. She's also an Okeigyra. Her name is Mia. But her actual title is Mia of the Outcome. She knows why everything happens. Well actually, she knows why everything happened. She only knows why after it happened."  
  
"Well, why can't we just ask her?"  
  
"I have. But she won't tell anyone. She said, 'The two of a kind knows past, future, and outcome. Two of a kind knows all.' That's exactly what she said. It's never easy getting a strait answer out of her. Kagome?" Kagome had begun to space out.  
  
"Two of a kind. Sees all." Kagome's eyes snapped open.  
  
"UUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Kagome clutched her head, and her power began to flare, and was flowing out of her. But not only in green, but also in a dark blue.  
  
"Kagome!!!!!!!!" Eshii ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Kagome's power calmed, and then stopped completely.  
  
"It seems like you gave some hidden memories trying to emerge." He said, as he released her from his hold.  
  
"I have to go. And you have school in three hours."  
  
"But I haven't slept yet!!!!"  
  
"Don't worry. While you're here, you're asleep. The only way to get here is to have fallen asleep."  
  
"Okay. Ummmmmmmmmm, Eshii. How do I get out of here?" Kagome asked, while standing up.  
  
"You just have to focus your power and want to leave. " Eshii said while standing beside her.  
  
"Bye." Kagome said. Her green energy flared, and she faded away while waving to him.  
  
"Bye." Eshii said to himself. He then also disappeared, his long silver hair and his fur covered dog ears and all. 


	7. First Time Meeting in the 'Real World'

Disclaimer: I.do.not.own.any.thing. That was harder than I thought.  
  
I'm back again. Time for a new chapter. I want to send some thanks out.  
  
Meroko: Thanks for the complement about my writing. I guess I think that  
  
I'm not that good of a writer because I have lots of ideas in my head, but  
  
for some reason I can't type or write them the way I want to. It's like I  
  
can't write them down. And don't worry about the Kagome and Inuyasha  
  
pairing, it'll happen..... I think.  
  
Shadow star: Kagome isn't evil... well not completely. She just doesn't  
  
act totally sane.  
  
All right!!!!!! On with the story.  
  
Chapter 7: First Time Meeting in the Real World  
  
BEEP!!!!!!BEEP!!!!!!!!!BEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!BE---  
  
"Damn alarm. I hate the---Zzzzz -_-"  
  
"KAAAGGGGGOOOOMMMMMMEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH. I hate the morning. I hate the morning." Kagome continued to chant this all through her shower. Once she was out of the shower she had a new chant "It's cold. It's cold. It's cold."  
  
"Kagome!! You'll be late for school!"  
  
"I'm coming."  
  
BEEP!!!BEEP!!!!  
  
"Bye mom."  
  
"Bye honey."  
  
"Hey Sango"  
  
"Hi Kag~Oh my god." Sango's mouth was wide open. I'm still shocked she's not drooling.  
  
"Ka- Ka-Kagome, I-I-is that your neighbor?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Behind you." Kagome turned around and saw whom she was talking about. It was a boy with long black hair, and he had velvet-like eyes.  
  
"Is that the neighbor I heard about?"  
  
"I-I-uhhhh-I-I really hope so."  
  
"Lets go talk to him."  
  
"Umm, I don't think that's su~~" Kagome was interrupted by Sango pushing her across the road strait toward the boy she prayed to god was her new neighbor.  
  
"Ummm.... uhhhhhh... Hi I'm~~~~"  
  
"I'm Sango." Sango stepped in front of Kagome before she could finish her sente~~ I mean what she had to say. All those ummmmms and uhhhhhhhs don't make a sentence.  
  
"Hi. I'm Inuyasha. I just moved here." The new guy, apparently whose name is Inuyasha, said pointing to the house straight across from Kagome's.  
  
"Ummmmm. Hi. I'm Kagome." She said while pushing Sango out of the way.  
  
"Hi. So are were do you all go to school?" (AN: Just so all you people know, I live in America, and I was borne here, so this story going to take place near were I was borne. And I don't really know about any of the high schools there, so I'm making up a name, which I am no good at. So all of you must bear with me.)  
  
"Indianapolis High" Both Kagome and Sango said at the same time (I realize that the name of the school is pathetic, but so am I so I have an excuse).  
  
"Great! Today is my first day there." After he said that Kagome's smile grow like a plant in miracle grow, but it also had a puzzled look to it. Sango only noticed her great smile.  
  
"Would you like a ride?" When Sango said this Kagome's look didn't change. She looked as if she hadn't heard. Inuyasha also noticed.  
  
"Yeah. That would be great."  
  
Sango and Inuyasha left Kagome behind to stare at the ground some more. They got in the car and Kagome just kept on staring at the ground.  
  
"I guess Kagome doesn't want to go to school today."  
  
"If I start driving away, her brain will start working again, and she'll start running after us."  
  
Sango started pulling away, but only going around 6 mph.  
  
"HEY!!!!!!!! SANGO GET BACK HERE!!!!!"  
  
"I guess her brains working again." Sango stopped the car.  
  
"If there weren't any witnesses I would soooooooo kill you." Kagome said as she jumped into the car.  
  
~~~~~ After getting to school ~~~~~  
  
"So Inuyasha. You're all registered and stuff right?" Sango asked while getting out of the car.  
  
"Yeah." Inuyasha replied while pulling Kagome out of the car, which in the end, getting himself sprawled on the ground with Kagome on top of him. Kagome was just coming out of her daze.  
  
"Ummmmmmm" Kagome looked around with a confused look on her face. "Ekkk!" She screamed when she realized were she was, and most of all what or should I say who was under her. She jumped off in a flash, and helped him up.  
  
"I'm sorry. I get a little distracted sometimes."  
  
"A little" Sango said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"UUUHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! I hate you!"  
  
"Well I hate you to!!!"  
  
"I said it first!!"  
  
"What does that have to do with anything!!!"  
  
"It means that I said it cause I mean it and that you only said that cause I said it first!!!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Use your brain dumb ass!!! And you say I'm stupid."  
  
"That's cause you are, bitch!!!"  
  
"Ladies, ladies. I myself, love to watch cat fights but I don't think that you all want to be late for school. So kiss and make up." Said Miroku walking up to them. He had a lecherous smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Go to hell Miroku!!" Both Sango and Kagome yelled (but Kagome probably meant it more) as Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the arm and started pulling him away toward the school.  
  
"Sangoooooo" Miroku pleaded as she also started to also walk away.  
  
"I'm sorry Miroku." She walked up to him and started frenchin' him!!!!  
  
"SANGO!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!!!!!"  
  
"I told you that I was going out with him."  
  
"WHEN!!!!"  
  
"AT your house. You were asleep on the floor. You told me you had a dream about a mouse that was married to an elephant."  
  
"What? An elephant and a mouse. I had a dream about a really hot guy with this really nice long silver~~~ Yeah, an elephant and a mouse."  
  
"What about a guy with nice long silver what?"  
  
"Were?!! A hot guy with long silver what!!! Hay Sango? What's a long silver what?"  
  
"Grrrrrrrrr. You're hopeless."  
  
"That was to close." Kagome whispered under her breath.  
  
"What was to close?" Inuyasha asked, even though he knew exactly what he was talking about.  
  
"Nothing." Kagome said as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and started walking toward the school.  
  
~~~~~ After actually entering school ~~~~~  
  
"So Inuyasha. Which classes do you have?" Kagome asked after walking through the door of the school.  
  
Inuyasha pulled a piece of paper, and handed it to Kagome.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!"  
  
"What. Don't tell me that I'm stuck with the meanest teachers."  
  
"No!!! Actually you have the coolest teachers in the school, and you're in every single one of my classes, even homeroom."  
  
"That's great!!"  
  
"I didn't know that you were in band. What instrument do you play?!"  
  
"I play clarinet. And if you say it's girlie I will never speak to you aver again."  
  
"I think it's great! I play clarinet to!! And Sango and Miroku play the trumpet!!!"  
  
"COOL!!!"  
  
"What's your locker number?"  
  
"Ummmmm.... it's.... 161"  
  
"ALRIGHT!!!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have 160!!"  
  
"COOL!"  
  
"Well we should get to class before were late."  
  
"All right."  
  
Something that was becoming a new routine for her has holding Inuyasha's hand, so of course she took it and walked with him to homeroom.  
  
AN: I'm free. The people said that I was sane and free to go once they  
  
caught me. No more being chased. YEEEAAAHHHHHH!!! This was my longest  
  
chapter so far!!!!!! And as always REAVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!! Thank you very much and have a nice day. ^0^ (I'm so  
  
happy!!!!) 


	8. Band Class and Afterwards

Disclaimer: I.do.not.own.any.thing. That was harder than I thought.  
  
I haven't been getting any reviews. You all make me cry T_T . Well  
  
I'll write the next chapter but I'm not posting it until I have one more  
  
review just one more and I have seven now, so if I get eight reviews then  
  
I'll post chapter nine. So if anyone reads, then review. If you don't  
  
review then DOOM on you. DOOM on you. DOOM on you. Okay on with the  
  
story.  
  
Chapter 8: Band Class and Afterwards  
  
"That, was a freaky teacher." Inuyasha said walking out of homeroom.  
  
"I know. She scares the whole student body. I think that the staff are  
  
afraid of her to." Kagome unconsciously grabbed onto Inuyasha's hand  
  
again.  
  
"So, what's our next class, Kagome?" Inuyasha notice how she would hold  
  
his hand but he never said anything (I realize that this seems slightly  
  
pathetic, but hell, I'm not the best writer, not that good at all, and I'm  
  
slightly pathetic. So I get a brake.)  
  
"Next, we have band. And then you  
  
can meet some of the other clarinets, too. You have to meet my friend TJ.  
  
He plays bass clarinet. And I'm telling you this now, try not to associate  
  
with Hojo. I'll point him when we get there. I'll have to ask Mrs. Keade  
  
if you can take the playing test. Right now I'm first chair, and Hojo is  
  
second. I beg you, pleeeeessssseeeeee get second. All he does is talk and  
  
he doesn't play all that good." She said, while walking toward the band  
  
room.  
  
When they got there, most of the students had their instruments out  
  
already. (Since many of you people probably don't go to band, I'll explain  
  
some things for you. In your first year of band the brass, woodwinds, and  
  
percussion all play together. For me there were to class of them all mixed  
  
up. But in your second and beyond, there are at least two classes, the  
  
woodwinds play by themselves, and then the percussion and brass play  
  
together. That's why Miroku and Sango aren't in that class with them,  
  
since they both play the trumpet which is a brass instrument, and Inuyasha  
  
and Kagome play clarinet which is a woodwind instrument.)  
  
"Mrs. Keade. Do you think that Inuyasha could take the chair test?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sure, but you two need to get your instruments out. You two were almost late."  
  
"Okay. Thank you Mrs. Keade." Kagome ran up to Inuyasha in the band  
  
locker room.  
  
"She said that you can take the test." She said tapping him  
  
on the shoulder.  
  
"Great. Hay, can I share a locker with you?" Inuyasha  
  
ask, turning around to face her.  
  
"Yeah sure. I'll give you the combination later." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the  
  
locker room.  
  
"All right Inuyasha, get out your clarinet and you'll take  
  
the chair test." Mrs. Keade said, walking out of her office. Kagome sat  
  
down in her first chair seat. Inuyasha put the five pieces of the clarinet  
  
together, soaked the reed, and put on the ligature to hold the reed on.  
  
"Okay. I'm ready Mrs. Keade." Inuyasha began to walk toward Mrs. Keade's  
  
office but Kagome pulled on his shirtsleeve as he walked past. "Hey,  
  
Inuyasha. Good luck." She said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"All right Inuyasha." Mrs. Keade opened up her office door to let him in.  
  
Around one minute later, they walked out of Mrs. Keade's office.  
  
"From Hojo to last chair, all of you must move down one because Inuyasha made  
  
second chair." Mrs. Keade said, walking up to her chair in front of the  
  
class. Kagome was really happy. 'NO MORE HOJO!!!!!!! YES!!!!!!!!!! THANK  
  
YOU GOD!!!!!!!! MY WISH HAS COME TRUE!!!!!!!!! I get to sit by Inuyasha.  
  
YEAH!!!!!!' Kagome was extremely happy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ One hour and a half later ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey TJ! I want you to meet my new friend. This is Inuyasha." Kagome  
  
said running up to TJ, and dragging Inuyasha by his hand.  
  
"Hi, so you play clarinet to. I played clarinet in my first year, but when I saw the bass  
  
clarinet, I knew that that was what I really wanted to play." TJ said.  
  
"So, TJ. What's your next class?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Actually, I have history next. You have science, right?" TJ was looking slightly weary of  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah. We both have science. Inuyasha is in all of my classes."  
  
Kagome had a big smile on her face.  
  
Inuyasha could tell that TJ didn't like him. Kagome couldn't tell, but Inuyasha and TJ obviously didn't like  
  
each other.  
  
"Well, we've gotta go. Bye TJ." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's  
  
hand and pulled him to the two hundred hall were all of the science classes  
  
were.  
  
"Okay Inuyasha, this is the meanest teacher on our team okay. He  
  
pretty much only yells at Naraku cause he is a total slacker.  
  
Mr. Lunn hates slacker. Oh yeah, and don't talk when he is stalking. He  
  
is really striked. He used to be in the military. He has an obsession  
  
with bombs. So if he goes into one of his stories during class, try to  
  
listen and seem interested." Kagome and Inuyasha walk into class together.  
  
"Okay Inuyasha, just go up to his desk, and ask him for a seat." Inuyasha  
  
saw Kagome put her backpack at the closest seat next to the door.  
  
There was a boy sitting next to her who had long black wavy hair, and was giving  
  
Kagome a lustful stare. Inuyasha decided right then-and-there that he  
  
didn't like that guy. At first glance you would think that he was gay, but  
  
with the way he was staring at her there was no way that that was possible.  
  
"Okay Mr. Tashio (Inuyasha's last name is Tashio) you will be sitting  
  
next to Kikyo Miller." Mr. Lunn was pointing to a girl that looked a lot  
  
like Kagome.  
  
She was sitting on the far side of the room. Kagome's jaw  
  
dropped.  
  
"No way. I can't believe Inuyasha's gotta sit next to that  
  
thing." (AN: Just a reminder, Kikyo was in the hospital room with Kouga  
  
alone. Kagome truly hates her.) Kagome got out of her seat and walked  
  
over to Inuyasha.  
  
"I'll show him, Mr. Lunn." She grabbed Inuyasha's hand  
  
and they began to walk toward his seat.  
  
"Okay, you are stuck next to the evil bitch. She will sleep with anybody. If she says that she wants to be  
  
your girlfriend and is acting all sweet and shit, don't believe it. She'll  
  
only be messing with your feelings. Okay good luck." Kagome was about to  
  
turn around but it (Kikyo), started talking to her.  
  
"So how has this day been for your freakish life?" It said.  
  
"Funny, I was going to ask you the  
  
same thing. But all-in-all it's pretty good so far. I'll see you after  
  
class Inuyasha." Kagome walked back to her seat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ After science class ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That Kikyo girl is creepy. All she does is talk. She kept on touching  
  
me. Now I've got the shivers." Inuyasha said on their way to math.  
  
"Oh god, I hate this class. I hate it cause I suck at it." Kagome complained.  
  
"But the teacher for this class is pretty cool. Mrs. Perez should let you  
  
sit were ever you want. There is a seat next to me, but is a little  
  
problem."  
  
"And what is that?" Inuyasha turned toward her.  
  
"Kikyo would sit behind you." Inuyasha's face fell. "But Miroku would be sitting next to you so  
  
you talk to him." Kagome said with some hopefulness in her voice.  
  
"I guess that I could deal. Mabey is I tell her she'll leave me alone. Or if there wasn't any other choice, I could always tell her that I'm guy."  
  
Kagome broke into a big smile.  
  
"Yeah. It wont be that bad."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ After math class ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It wasn't bad." Inuyasha said walking out of the class.  
  
"See, I told you." Kagome said taking a right turn toward her history class.  
  
"I wasn't bad, it was horrible. It was like a low budget horror movie. A nasty evil  
  
thing, playing with my hair." Inuyasha said following her.  
  
"Well you can't blame her for that. I would probably mess with your hair to if I sat  
  
behind you." She said, grabbing so of his hair and playing his it.  
  
"Well it wouldn't bug me much if it was you. But since it was her, I probably  
  
have that one kind of lice with a deadly disease. And I didn't like the  
  
way that TJ dude was staring at you." He said, walking into their history  
  
class.  
  
"Inuyasha, I can say three things about you right now. 1: you  
  
worry to much 2: you are over protective and 3: you're jealous."  
  
Inuyasha smirked, and then went to talk to Mr. Tharinger  
  
"Okay Inuyasha, you can sit by Kagome." Inuyasha turned and smirked again.  
  
Halfway through class, Inuyasha passed a note to Kagome. Kagome opened it  
  
and laughed.  
  
"Just a question Kagome, but is so funny about Christopher  
  
Columbus?" Mr. Tharinger asked (Don't worry people. Mr. Tharinger is  
  
cool. He knows that Inuyasha past her a note. I'm basing this on my  
  
seventh grade history teacher).  
  
"Oh. Well, I just think that it's funny how he discovered all that he did, just because he made a wrong turn."  
  
Kagome said with a smile.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOO, good save. All right, back to  
  
teaching." Mr. Tharinger went back to reading of Columbus. The note said.  
  
!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~! ! 1: You can never worry to much. ! 2: I'm not over protective. ! 3: I'm not jealous. !~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!  
  
Kagome wrote back.  
  
!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~! ! What ever you say. !~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ After class ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Kagome. Can I have those notes for the book?" Mr. Tharinger asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Inuyasha can you give me the note?" Inuyasha handed them to  
  
her, and she handed them to Mr. Tharinger.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, it's time for lunch. Now you can meet some of my other  
  
friends." Kagome (once again) grabbed onto Inuyasha's hand, and they began  
  
to walk toward the lunchroom.  
  
"What was he saying about a book?" Inuyasha  
  
asked.  
  
"Oh. Mr. Tharinger is going to make a book of all the notes that  
  
he collected throughout the year." Kagome explained on the way toward the  
  
lunchroom. To get to the lunchroom, you had to walk outside and enter the  
  
through the outside doors of the lunchroom ( AN: Don't ask why, that's just  
  
the way my school is. You have to go through the outside, even though the  
  
lunchroom is connected to the school). Once they walked in, they were  
  
bombarded with the smells of cafeteria food. Kagome led Inuyasha over to a  
  
table full of girls.  
  
"Hey guys, I don't suppose that we could brake 'no  
  
boys sit at this table' rule." Kagome asked.  
  
"No. He'll just have to be like Miroku, and sit at the table next to us." The girl at the front of  
  
the table said.  
  
"You know what. I'm so sick and tired of this no boys at  
  
our table thing. I'm siting outside. Come on Inuyasha." Then Kagome  
  
dragged him outside to one of the picnic tables.  
  
"Okay, so forget the close friends thing. Don't worry about them. If I know Sango, she'll be  
  
out here in a minute. And if I know Miroku, he'll follow her." Then  
  
Kagome sat down, and Inuyasha took a seat next to her. Inuyasha's long  
  
black hair glistened in the sun. It was so pretty, it would make you just  
  
want to reach out and run your fingers through it. Kagome looked up, and  
  
saw Sango running toward them with Miroku trailing behind.  
  
"All right, now we'll just have our own group. I told Yura off. She was so pissed off  
  
that she got up from the table, and went back to It (AN: Remember people,  
  
It is Kikyo.)." Sango said.  
  
Sitting across from Kagome, and Miroku took a  
  
seat next to her, and across from Inuyasha.  
  
"Who's Yura?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"She's the bitch who said that you couldn't sit with us." Kagome  
  
answered.  
  
"Don't feel bad Inuyasha. She did the same thing to me."  
  
Miroku said with a sulk.  
  
"Yeah, she did it because no one wanted you to  
  
grope them." Sango said with a smirk.  
  
"Why is everyone so afraid of me."  
  
"Miroku, I don't think that it's you they are afraid of. I think that it  
  
is your hand." Inuyasha said, trying to hold back a laugh from the look on  
  
Miroku's face. Then the bell went off and they all went to there classes.  
  
In the last class, English, Inuyasha didn't have to sit next to Kikyo, but  
  
he wasn't right next to Kagome either. He was stuck sitting next to TJ,  
  
who sat behind Kagome. During class, TJ gave Inuyasha a note. It read.  
  
!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~! !Stay away from Kagome. She's going !to be my girlfriend, so stay away. !~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!  
  
Inuyasha gave him a pisses off look, but didn't say anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ After school ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bye Miroku!!!" Kagome, and Inuyasha said while getting into Sango's car.  
  
Sango was giving him her own special good bye.  
  
"You know Sango, if you and Miroku keep it up like that, on day he's going to end up sucking your face  
  
off." Kagome said, as Sango got in the car.  
  
"Shut up or I'll make you two walk home." Inuyasha was laughing so hard that he couldn't breath. "Can't  
  
.. hahahah... breath .. Hahahaha.. The pain... hahahahah!!!!" Kagome put  
  
her hand over his mouth and plugged his nose.  
  
Inuyasha stopped laughing (did you know that if you do that you stop laughing. But the bad part is  
  
that if you don't stop laughing right away, it feels like your lungs are  
  
going to burst from the pressure). She let go of his mouth and nose.  
  
"Better?" she asked. "Yeah. Thanks." Inuyasha said. "You're welcome. Hey Sango, I don't suppose that you could drive any faster?" Kagome asked with a fearful look on her face. "I'm only going ten miles above the speed  
  
limit. I guess that I should go faster." (That is Sango's messed up logic.)  
  
Sango made a quick turn, and Kagome barried her face into Inuyasha's chest.  
  
"All right we're here." Sango said.  
  
Kagome looked up and saw that they were parked in front of Kagome's house.  
  
"Bye." Inuyasha and Kagome said getting out of the car.  
  
"Bye." Once they closed the doors, Sango drove away as if being chased by the cops, which at the  
  
speed that she is going it that'll probably happen.  
  
"Well, how was your first day?" Kagome turned to him and asked.  
  
"It was interesting. Well, I guess that I should go. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Inuyasha turned and  
  
walked back to his house. Kagome ran into her house, up to her room, and  
  
plopped down on her bed.  
  
'He looks so much like Eshii.' With that she fell asleep.  
  
AN: All right!!! I finally updated. Hope you liked it. And don't forget,  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! Thank you very much and have a  
  
nice day.  
  
"Crazy woman!!! Crazy woman!!!" the old lady that insulted KataGirl in the  
  
last Authors Note.  
  
"Oh, just shut up, you old hag!!!" KataGirl puts a big old smile on her  
  
face and turns to the readers. "Have a nice day now. Bye." 


End file.
